The continuation of the Cancer Biology Training Program is proposed at the the University of Michigan. The central goal of this program is to train exceptional junior investigators to address fundamental biological problems related to human cancer. The Cancer Biology Training Program is both multidisciplinary and interdepartmental, drawing its strength from the interdisciplinary cooperation of 41 faculty members from 15 basic science and clinical departments within The University of Michigan Medical School: Biological Chemistry, Molecular, Cellular and Developmental Biology, Dermatology, Human Genetics, Internal Medicine, Medicinal Chemistry, Microbiology &Immunology, Neurology, Otolaryngology, Pathology, Pediatrics, Pharmacology, Physiology, Radiation Oncology and Urology. The Program draws further strength from its association with The University of Michigan Comprehensive Cancer Center. The Program trains both predoctoral and postdoctoral scholars with research opportunities focusing on five specific areas of research: Cancer Genetics, Cancer Cell Biology, Molecular Therapeutics, Radiation Sciences and Molecular Imaging. Postdoctoral fellows will have completed a Ph.D. degree in one of the physicalor biological sciences, or have completed an M.D. degree. Predoctoral students will comprise a subset of students already accepted into established graduate programs in Biological Chemistry, Cell and Developmental Biology, Cellular and Molecular Biology, Human Genetics, Microbiology and Immunology, Neurosciences, Pathology, Pharmacology, or Physiology. All trainees must have significant interest in pursing a career in some aspect of cancer-related research. This interdepartmental training programis dove-tailed into existing departmental programs while providing a cohesive, high quality training experience in cancer biology. Predoctoral trainees will be expected to graduate to outstanding postdoctoralpositions, while postdoctoral trainees should assume leading academic and research positions.